Decorando tu despacho
by Lily-Mortifaga
Summary: ¿Snape y Trelawney decoradores de interiores? todo puede pasar en esta rara historia, con estos dos Profesores de Hogwarts.!ATENCION NUEVA VERSION!
1. Default Chapter

¡!Holas!! Mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer ya saben estas cosas de navidad y fin de año, y no podía encontrar un tiempo para hacerlo y subirlo.  
  
Gracias por los reviews!!! realmente me suben mucho el animo, bueno este capi va para Fer y Alexa (chicas, gracias) y por supuesto a todos los que dejaron un review en esta historia.  
  
Decidí borrar el 1er capitulo, y empezar de nuevo la historia. así que espero les guste y la disfruten. ¡! Y dejen Reviews, haciéndome saber sus opiniones!!.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%* N/a: esto es a forma de un programa de televisión llamado "Decorando tu despacho" que conduce Rita Skeeter en la BBC Magic  
  
"Decorando tu despacho"  
  
-Hola y bienvenidos a nuestro programa "Decorando tu despacho", yo soy Rita Skeeter y nos encontramos ahora en el prestigiado colegio de Magia y Hechicería "Hogwarts"- Dijo la conductora en una voz muy coqueta.  
  
-Estamos aquí para hacer un cambio radical a los despachos de 2 Profesores. En 1era tenemos a la Profesora de Adivinación la Srita. Sybill P. Trelawney y el Profesor de Pociones el Sr. Severus Snape. Acompáñenme, veamos que es lo que desean cambiar a sus despachos-Acto seguido Rita y su camarógrafo al que de cariño llamaba "Golondrino", se dirigieron al despacho de la profesora Trelawney que se encontraba en el último piso de la torre norte.  
  
Una vez ahí, la profesora los hizo entrar. Para llegar a su despacho tenían que atravesar toda el aula. Abrieron una pesada puerta de roble y entraron al despacho. -Profesora Trelawney que gusto me da verla- sonrió hipócritamente Rita, que miraba atenta el despacho. El lugar estaba para llorar, había montones de pergaminos en una mesa, libros llenos de polvo, había muchas bolas de cristal arrumbadas en una estantería, y para acabar el lugar estaba pintado de un fúnebre color café y tenía unas pesadas cortinas del mismo color.  
  
-¿Profesora podría presentarse?-le dijo Rita con una sonrisita. La Profesora Trelawney se puso muy roja e instintivamente se paso una mano por su pelo para tratar de peinarlo. -Eh.Hola, soy la Profesora Trelawney, imparto la asignatura de Adivinación en este colegio y quiero remodelar mi despacho- comentó Trelawney con una gran sonrisa y acercándose demasiado a la cámara. -¿Y dígame Profesora que es EXACTAMENTE lo que quiere que hagamos, (mejor dicho, el Profesor Snape) aquí?- preguntó Rita que se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio. -Eh.bueno, quisiera que arreglaran todo este desorden que reina aquí, que cambiaran el color de las paredes por uno mas.claro y sobre todo que quede funcional-comentó la profesora mientras echaba un vistazo su alrededor. -Veremos que se puede hacer profesora. nos vemos.-Rita sonrío forzadamente. -Bueno Sybill te esperamos en el vestíbulo para hacer el intercambio de llaves-Skeeter sonrió por ultima vez y salio rápidamente de allí.  
  
-Golo, golo, acércate- Rita le hacia una seña con un dedo a su camarógrafo para que se acercara.- ¿Trelawney esta loca o que le pasa? tiene un desastre en su despacho y todavía piensa que lo podemos dejar funcional.ja,ja pero bueno, se vale soñar- Por lo que parecía Rita no era muy sincera con los participantes del programa. -Bueno, ahora iremos a las mazmorras, para entrevistar al Profesor Snape, acompáñenme- Rita y "el Golo" caminaron muy deprisa para llegar a las mazmorras. Al igual que el despacho de Trelawney tuvieron que pasar toda el aula hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba justo al final.  
  
Rita toco a la puerta. -Hola ¿hay alguien ahí?-preguntó Rita tocando una vez mas. -Ah. Eres tu Skeeter, pasa- Snape los hizo pasar a su despacho, pero se podía ver en su rostro una mueca de desagrado. Rita que no perdía oportunidad miraba todo el lugar, Golondrino por su parte filmaba todos los rincones de la estancia. -Siéntate Skeeter- Snape le hizo una seña a Rita para que se sentara frente a su escritorio. -Hola Profesor, ¿nos haría el favor de presentarse?- le pregunto Rita guiñándole un ojo. Snape le lanzo una mirada asesina a Rita, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le pedían. -Soy el Profesor Severus Snape, imparto Pociones y soy el jefe de la casa de Slytherin-comento Snape con su sarcástica voz. Skeeter sonrió tímidamente y le pregunto a Severus - y ¿Qué quisieras cambiar a tu lugarcito querido entiendase, tu despacho?- Pregunto Skeeter en voz muy sensual. -¡! NADA, NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR NADA DE AQUÍ SKEETER!!- le grito Snape perdiendo los estribos La cámara de Golondrino tomo el despacho de Snape, el cual era oscuro, húmedo, había estantes con frascos de vidrio en los que flotaban cosas realmente asquerosas, era muy tétrico el ambiente. -Pero Sevvie. Si para eso estas en este programa, para "Decorar tu despacho"- Le contesto Rita un poco decepcionada ante la descortesía de Snape -No me digas "Sevvie", me llamo Severus, y realmente esta cosa de decorar mi despacho no me agrada NADA- le contesto Snape sin inmutarse. Rita parecía matarlo con la mirada pero no dijo nada, al contrario, le sonrió hipócritamente. -Muy bien Severus, te esperamos en el vestíbulo para hacer el intercambio de llaves- le dijo secamente Skeeter y salio azotando la puerta.  
  
Una vez afuera lo suficientemente lejos para que Severus no escuchara, se acerco a la cámara que cargaba Golondrino y dijo en voz muy baja. -Ah, con que Sevvie NO QUIERE que le decoremos su despacho, pues bueno, veo que se equivoco de programa, ¿tu no piensas lo mismo golo?- le pregunto a su camarógrafo, que asintió moviendo la cámara en gesto afirmativo. -Pues bueno, vayamos al vestíbulo, tenemos que hacer el intercambio de llaves, vamonos Golondrino, andale camina-Rita y su camarógrafo se fueron rápidamente hasta el vestíbulo.  
  
El vestíbulo estaba decorado en tono dorado y plateado, se encontraban Dumbledore y todos los maestros, todos ellos se miraban muy contentos y emocionados. Pero de entre todos ellos se distinguían Trelawney y Snape, ya que estaban en medio de toda la multitud, pero ni siquiera se hablaban entre ellos. Rita llego corriendo y bastante agitada por haber corrido tanto.  
  
-Bueno Profesores aquí estamos en tan esperado momento, recuerden que tienen 80 galeones de presupuesto, 2 días para hacer el trabajo y por supuesto, contamos con la ayuda de nuestro amigo, Handy Hagrid-Les dijo Skeeter explicándoles las reglas del programa. -Muy bien, ¡cambien llaves!- Rita los miro con sonrisa perversa. Trelawney y Snape cambiaron las llaves de sus respectivos despachos y se lanzaron miradas un poco extrañas, combinación, de odio, miedo y desesperación.  
  
Una vez que los participantes y "los colados" (como les llamaba Rita a la gente que era entrometida) se fueron, se acerco de nuevo a la cámara y dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
-Veamos como les va a estos profesores, espero no pierdan su linda amistad de 16 años. se va a arrepentir Snape por haberme tratado así, y esa Trelawney. ja, todavía cree en milagros. Vamonos Golo, tenemos trabajo que hacer- Rita y Golondrino se retiraron del vestíbulo y se internaron entre los pasillos de Hogwarts.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
¿Les gusto? espero que si, ya que el otro que tenia anteriormente era un fiasco. :P Y como todos saben estos personajes no son míos si no de la Warner y de J.K. Dejen Reviews, sip muchos Reviews, ya que su opinión me es importante.  
  
¡Felices Fiestas a todos!  
  
Lily_Mortífaga 


	2. Dia 1

¡Hola! Bueno, espero todos se la hallan pasado muy bien, en compañía de su familia y sus amigos, y claro, que tengan un feliz 2004 lleno de felicidad y dicha. =P.  
  
Ah, claro aquí esta el 2do capitulo..  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Decorando tú despacho 1er día  
  
-¡Hello my Darling! ¿Lista para empezar sybill?-Pregunto Skeeter a Trelawney.  
  
-Eh. bueno-contesto resignada Sybill.  
  
Ellas ya se encontraban en la mazmorra del Prof. Snape, la cual había sido vaciada para que ellas pudiesen pintar las paredes. Skeeter le paso una camiseta a Trelawney color naranja fosforescente.  
  
-¿para qué es "esto"?-pregunto Trelawney al ver la camiseta con cierto disgusto.  
  
-Oh, querida, esta te la tienes que poner, ya sabes, reglas del programa- le contesto Skeeter con su habitual sonrillisa hipocritona.  
  
Trelawney se puso la camiseta sobre su vestido verde limón, lo cual resultaba una tortura para la vista.  
  
-Sybill he traído unos botes de pintura para que los escojas, ya sabes, podremos hacer combinaciones, el caso es que quede "diferente" a como estaba ¿me entiendes?- Le explico Skeeter mientras caminaba alrededor del cuarto.  
  
-oh, me parece perfecto,-contesto sonriente Trelawney  
  
-Golondrino ¿podrías traer los botes de pintura?-dijo Skeeter a su camarógrafo, el cual rápidamente trajo consigo 3 botes de pintura.  
  
-Gracias Golo, por eso me caes bien- le agradeció Skeeter.  
  
-Muy bien Trelawney, esta es mi parte favorita ¡escoger los colores!, yo he traído algunos, te los mostrare- Skeeter que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, empezó a abrir las latas.  
  
Abrió la 1era lata, Trelawney casi se va de espaldas al ver el color.  
  
-Rita ¿estas segura que ese color?-pregunto dudosa Trelawney  
  
-¿tienes algo en contra del color verde brillante?-le pregunto retadoramente Skeeter.  
  
-Bueno, Rita, creo que es un vistoso, para los gustos de Snape ¿no lo crees?- comento Trelawney un poco intimidada.  
  
-¡al demonio Snape!-le espeto Skeeter alterada.  
  
Skeeter destapo las otras 2 latas, las cuales resultaron ser unos colores realmente detestables. Uno era amarillo brillante y el otro morado con chispitas plateadas.  
  
-Muy bien Trelawney, quiero que empieces con el techo, ¿podría ser.? ¿Morado tal vez? como sea, quiero que empieces, entre mas pronto terminemos mejor- le indico Skeeter a su concursante.  
  
-nos vemos después, tengo que ir con Snape. Chao- Skeeter desapareció de la mazmorra y dejo a Trelawney trabajando con el techo.  
  
Una vez que salieron de ahí, se acerco a la cámara de golondrino  
  
-Jaja, espero la verdad Trelawney pueda hacer este trabajo, es tan floja. ah, pero mas vale no deje tirado el trabajo, sino ¡se las vera conmigo!...- Skeeter se quedo un momento muy seria, pensando.  
  
-Bueno, vallamos con Sevvie, andando Golo- Skeeter y su amigo "el Golo" se fueron con dirección a la torre norte.  
  
Skeeter y el Golo subieron la trampilla que había para poder entrar al aula de Trelawney, cruzaron el aula que se encontraba vacía y abrieron la puerta que daba al despacho de Trelawney.  
  
Hay ya se encontraba Snape, que vestía su habitual túnica negra, estaba de pie. Recargado en una de la paredes del fondo.  
  
-¡Hola Sevvie!-saludo animada Skeeter al ver a Snape  
  
-.Skeeter, pensaba que se te había olvidado venir, lastima que me equivoque- dijo en un susurro Snape  
  
-que agradable eres Sevvie-le contesto Skeeter sarcásticamente  
  
Snape la miro con gesto de disgusto, pero no emitió alguna queja.  
  
Skeeter se sentó en el piso del despacho e invito a Snape a que hiciera lo mismo, ya que le iba a mostrar las latas de pintura.  
  
-veamos Sevvie, aquí tengo 3 latas de pintura, son las que vamos a usar para pintar el despacho, es tan ¡divinas!-Skeeter abrió la 1era lata que era de un color rojo sangre.  
  
Snape quiso reírse, pero solo le salio un extraño sonido gutural.  
  
-No creo que a Trelawney le agrade mucho ese color, creo que es un poco "estridente"- comento Snape a la vez que miraba a su alrededor.  
  
Skeeter pasó por alto ese comentario y abrió las siguientes 2 latas, una era de color gris oscuro y la otra de color berenjena  
  
-¿Qué demonios piensas hacer aquí? ¿La casa de la risa?- pregunto irónico Snape al ver los colores que utilizarían.  
  
-Tranquilo Sevvie, haremos una linda combinación aquí, todo va a quedar perfecto- le contesto Skeeter con una sonrisa muy fingida y poniéndose muy roja. -.nada que lastime la retina.-esta ultima frase la dijo en voz muy baja, apenas perceptible.  
  
-entonces. ¿Qué haremos aquí? digo, si es que se puede hacer algo- le pregunto Snape con una mirada malévola y una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro.  
  
-¿Qué te parece si pintamos las paredes de rojo? tu sabes, para hacer "algo" dramático el lugar.- dijo suspirando Skeeter  
  
Snape suspiro y entorno los ojos  
  
-Sevvie, te quedas aquí, tengo que ir por unas cositas para redecorar los despachos, ¡no hagas travesuras!- Rita le lanzo un beso al aire y Salio del despacho a toda prisa.  
  
-Golo, Golondrinito, ¿acaso tu sabes donde puedo encontrar baratijas para los despachos de Sevvie y de Trelawney?- pregunto Rita a su camarógrafo  
  
El contesto -no- moviendo negativamente la cámara.  
  
-Bueno, tal vez pueda encontrarlas en las cosas que tiran los alumnos a la basura ¿sabes? pueden ser útiles-Skeeter saco un pergamino y una pluma de su bolso de cocodrilo y empezó a escribir apresuradamente.  
  
-vamonos Golo, hay que buscar donde sea, esta es casi un misión imposible- Rita y su camarógrafo salieron corriendo (como siempre lo suelen hacer) y desparecieron de la vista.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
¿Qué les pareció? eh. creo que no es muy bueno, pero la verdad me moría por escribir una historia así.  
  
Ya saben, dejen ReViEwS, please, y háganme saber su opinión,  
  
¡Ah! un saludo a mi sobrinilla que lee este fic. Fer: Feliz Cumpleaños!!.  
  
Espero les haya gustado. =).  
  
Lily_Mortífaga 


	3. Dia 2

¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada muchas gracias por los reviews.  
  
Para aquellos que mencionaron el programa de Changings Rooms (Tú casa, mi casa) pues el fic esta inspirado en ese programa (el cual me gusta mucho =D) les recomiendo que lo vean, se divertirán un rato!!.  
  
Alexa: ¡Gracias! Que bueno que te gusto, y pues bueno, aquí esta este otro capitulo.  
  
AkaiMegami: ¡A mi también me gusta Changing Rooms! y claro que HP, así que pensé que era una buena idea.Aunque lastima, aquí no estará mi Laurence. -_- Pero bueno, ¡espero disfrutes este chapi!.  
  
Nabiki: Pues si, este fic, esta inspirado en "tu casa, mi casa", ya sabes, se me ocurrió la idea viendo un día el programa, y pues aquí esta, aunque no creo que este tan suave como el original. Pero el intento le hago. See you ;).  
  
Hermitta: ¡Hola!, Bueno, los diseñadores van a ser los profes (yo no sabia que Snape tuviera conocimiento en decoración de interiores. O_o) Bue... gracias por tu r/r y síguelo leyendo.  
  
Caroline Richardson: ¡Hello my Darling! Sipi, quise poner a Rita como "Tere la secretaria" ya que cada vez que la veo me recuerda mucho a la Skeeter (¿Por qué será?) Y pues ya veremos como le va a Snape y a Trelawney cuando vean sus despachos.jejeje.  
  
Syrigen: ¡Hi! Espero te este gustando el fic, ya se que va un poco lento, pero es que eso de la escuela.. Well, síguelo disfrutando y r/r!!!.  
  
Pantrosa Black: ¡Gracias! se que eres mi 1er r/r, así que te lo agradezco, y pues aquí ya esta este 3er capitulo, léelo y me dices que te pareció ¿OK? y muchas gracias!!.  
  
Stephanie: ¡Hola! Aquí esta este otro chapi, espero te guste y gracias por tu r/r. ¡Viva Sevvie-Pooh!  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
"Decorando tu despacho"  
  
Muy temprano en la mañana Rita y el Golondrino fueron a ver como seguían las obras de remodelación de ambos despachos.  
  
Se dirigió a toda prisa a la torre norte, por lo cual estuvo varias veces a punto de caerse.  
  
Rita entreabrió la puerta del despacho de Trelawney y se dio cuenta que hay ya se encontraba Snape, el cual sorprendentemente pintaba ya las paredes.  
  
-¡Hola mi Sweethart! ¿Cómo vamos por aquí?-le pregunto Rita a la vez que miraba todo a su alrededor.  
  
-¿Estas ciega o que? ¿Qué no miras que voy pintando las paredes?- le contesto Snape bastante molesto  
  
-Creo que alguien se levanto de mal humor.-murmuro Rita en voz muy bajita.  
  
El techo ya estaba pintado de color berenjena, y Snape pintaba las paredes de color rojo sangre.  
  
-Sevvie ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo va a quedar el despacho?- pregunto Rita un poco temerosa  
  
-Tal vez si me ayudaras a pintar terminaría mas rápido, entonces podrías verlo por ti misma. - dijo Snape viendo a Rita de una manera bastante fea.  
  
-Yo soy simplemente la presentadora del programa, TU TIENES QUE PINTAR- le aclaro Rita en tono de victima y haciendo como que sollozaba.  
  
Snape volvió a concentrarse en la pared, dejando a Rita que siquiera con su lagrimeo.  
  
Rita saco varios objetos de su bolsa, los puso en el piso y sentó.  
  
-Bueno, quise darte una ayudadita, así que conseguí estos "adornitos" creo que quedarían muy bien, además le gustaran a Trelawney- Rita sostenía en una mano, una bola de cristal de esas que tienen nieve adentro.  
  
Snape volvió su mirada a Rita, pero sus ojos se clavaron en la bola de cristal, adentro tenia nieve y una replica de la torre Eiffel en miniatura.  
  
-¿y eso para que lo quieres?- pregunto Snape extrañado  
  
Rita soltó una risa medio macabra y saco otras 9 bolas de cristal, las cuales tenían un diferente edificio reconocido mundialmente, incluyendo claro el Big Ben.  
  
-Creo que Trelawney esta muy anticuada con esas viejas y polvorientas bolas de cristal, ¡así que le he comprado unas nuevas!- Rita brincaba como loca, de verdad que le gustaba su idea.  
  
Rita agarro una vieja caja de madera, la cargo y la aventó por una ventana, directo a los campos de Hogwarts.  
  
-¡RITA! ¡LAS BOLAS DE CRISTAL DE TRELAWNEY!-grito Snape sorprendido por lo que había hecho la Skeeter.  
  
-Bah, no te preocupes, ya no las ocuparemos- contesto Rita que se sacudía las manos y miraba el desastre que había provocado.  
  
-¡Golo, tráete los sillones!- grito Rita a su inseparable camarógrafo.  
  
Momentos después entro el Golo con un sillón inflable color Fucsia, lo instalo en el piso y fue por el segundo, que era exactamente igual.  
  
-¿Qué te parecen?- le pregunto Rita a Snape, el cual miraba con detenimiento los sillones.  
  
-mmm.pues.no me gustan, me parecen muy idiotas, pero halla tu, no es mi despacho-Snape les hecho una mirada y volvió a concentrarse en la pared.  
  
Rita le saco la lengua e hizo un gesto con un dedo de su mano derecha.  
  
-Bueno Sevvie, te dejo para que termines tu trabajo, recuerda que en la noche tendrá que estar listo, hasta luego My Darling- Rita le mando un beso en el aire a Snape y salio del despacho.  
  
Minutos después y visiblemente cansada, Rita llego a la mazmorra que servia de despacho del Prof Snape.  
  
Al llegar vio a Trelawney bastante ocupada pintando las vistas del techo, Rita quedo sorprendida al ver el lugar. el techo era morado con destellos plateados, las paredes eran verde brillante y las vistas que pintaba Sybill eran amarillas.  
  
-Hola My Darling, ¿Cómo te va?- pregunto sarcástica Rita.  
  
Trelawney salio de su trance y miro a Rita.  
  
-¡Santo Merlín! Que bueno que estas aquí Rita, necesito ayuda- Trelawney se abalanzo contra Rita abrazándola.  
  
Rita aparto a Trelawney de ella, ya que estaba manchando su traje con pintura amarilla.  
  
-Rita, necesito tu ayuda, quiero mover esos recipientes que tiene Snape en esa alacena- Trelawney señalaba unos contenedores que tenia Severus, en los cuales flotaban cosas muy asquerosas.  
  
-Lastima Trelawney, me acabo de hacer la manicura, no te puedo ayudar, pero yo se que tu puedes, ¡vamos tu puedes!- La skeeter animaba a Trelawney para que ella sola moviera los recipientes.  
  
La Profa. Trelawney tomo 5 recipientes de vidrio, y los sostuvo en su regazo, Rita solo la miraba a una considerable distancia.  
  
Trelawney apenas se podía mover, uno de los recipientes se le resbalo de sus manos, y al tratar de recogerlo dejo caer los demás, y para acabarla resbalo con el liquido viscoso y pego en el armario el cual se derrumbo con todos los recipientes.  
  
-¡mierda!-exclamo Rita acercándose a donde estaba Trelawney tirada en el suelo.  
  
-Rita, ayúdame, me duele la cabeza- Trelawney se sobaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.  
  
Skeeter levanto a Trelawney y se sentaron las dos en el suelo, mirando el desastre que había en el despacho.  
  
-Golondrino, ve por los recipientes que nos encontramos ayer, ¡andale, huele mole!- La Skeeter le grito algo alterada a su camarógrafo el cual salio como rayo de la habitación.  
  
Mientras el Golondrino iba por los nuevos recipientes, Rita se quedo con Trelawney ya que le tenía una sorpresa, para que lo pusiera en el despacho de Severus.  
  
-Ay, Rita, Snape nos va a matar, ¿Qué le vamos a decir?- Trelawney Sollozaba en el hombro de Skeeter.  
  
-Pues la verdad, tuviste un accidente. esas cosas pasan Trelawney- Rita trataba de tranquilizarla, aunque ella tampoco estaba muy tranquila, ya que temía a la reacción de Severus.  
  
La Skeeter empezó a buscar algo desesperadamente en su bolsa, y de ella saco 5 paquetitos de estrellitas fosforescentes y se los dio a Trelawney.  
  
-¿Y esto que?-pregunto Sybill mirando con desconfianza las estrellitas.  
  
-Pues es un regalito. las mire y no pude resistir la tentación, creo que quedarían muy bien si las pusieras en las paredes- Rita se miraba mas animada y puso unas cuantas estrellitas en la pared.  
  
Sybill la miraba maravillada, e inmediatamente empezó a poner estrellitas, las cuales se miraban muy lindas sobre la pared verde brillante.  
  
Minutos después llego el Golondrino, se miraba muy cansado y traía consigo varios recipientes de plástico de diferentes colores y tamaños.  
  
El Golo empezó a meter las "sustancias extrañas" que coleccionaba Snape en los recipientes y los acomodo de nuevo en el armario.  
  
-Ya vez, ¡todo solucionado!-Rita le señalaba a Trelawney como había quedado el armario.  
  
-Rita, la verdad.eso no me agrada, y no creo que Snape le parezca, tú sabes como es el.-Sybill suspiro y se dejo caer en el piso.  
  
Skeeter la miro con un poco de pesar, pero bueno esos eran los "gajes del oficio".  
  
-Sybill, espero puedas terminar rápido aquí, ya que en la noche tendrán que presentarlo.ah y termina de poner las estrellitas, así que te espero.- Rita se despidió de la Trelawney y salio del despacho rápidamente.  
  
Una vez a fuera de la mazmorra de Severus, Rita hizo su comentario del día.  
  
-Ay Golondrino, esto se esta poniendo color de hormiga, no quiero ni ver a Sevvie, le va a dar un infarto. pero bueno, ¿Quién dijo que remodelar era fácil?, ya veremos como se ponen las cosas en la noche-  
  
Rita se acomodo las gafas, agarro bien su bolso y salio caminando muy rápido hasta perderse de la vista de el Golo.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Bueno, aquí esta este chapi, espero les halla gustado, se que me tarde un poco en subirlo, pero es que no había tenido el tiempo. espero ya no tardarme tanto.jejeje.  
  
¿Cómo creen que valla a reaccionar Sevvie? ¿Y Trelawney? ¿Les dará un infarto? .espero y no =S  
  
Dejen ReViEwS, se los agradeceré mucho. =)  
  
Este capi va para mi amiga Angie, que el 21 cumple años ¡Felicidades!  
  
Lily_Mortífaga 


End file.
